


Don't Say A Single Vow

by thesurielofficial



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: All Taylor Swift songs are Stony songs, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Superhusbands, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielofficial/pseuds/thesurielofficial
Summary: 'I'm in love with him,' Steve realised.And then Tony told him he was about to marry Tiberius Stone. In two weeks. Which was fine, wasn't it?God, did Steve really wish he could get drunk.(inspired by Speak Now because I love angst and sorrow and jealousy which ends in fluff and happiness)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	Don't Say A Single Vow

Steve wasn’t someone who liked to drink. But there were times when he wished he could get blackout drunk and forget everything. This had happened only twice since he’d woken up in this new century and funnily enough, both times were because of Tony Stark. Surprisingly, none of these times were because Tony had driven him mad. No, he had long since stopped hating Tony’s intense urge to argue with every decision Steve made. In fact, they’d stopped arguing. Not completely, of course, but now their arguments were limited to teasing and friendly banter. And all the words Steve had said to Tony on the Helicarrier? They’d been forgotten and forgiven. To everyone, it was obvious that there was nobody Steve trusted out on the field more than Iron Man. They were _friends_ , and it was enough for a while.

Until Steve had to fuck it up.

Some people say that when you fall in love with someone, your body reacts to them before your mind catches up. Seeing them makes a tension in your shoulders that you weren’t even aware of disappear. You can’t help smiling when they smile. Your pupils dilate- you want to take in everything about them (the errant brown curl that was almost plastered to Tony’s forehead after he came out of his workshop, the manic glint in his eyes when he had a new idea, the way he smiled at Dum-E fondly sometimes when he thought nobody was looking, but Steve was always looking at him, even when he didn’t know it himself). 

He remembered the day when he’d walked into the workshop with some takeout to find Tony fast asleep on the couch. He’d looked at the genius, at the soft eyelashes that dusted slightly grimy cheeks, at the blue veins in his eyelids that shielded eyes which held all the intelligence in the world, at the parted lips that never stopped moving, lips that he suddenly ached to kiss. _I’m in love with him,_ Steve thought. It had crept onto him without him realising and he felt dizzy with the realisation, like there was something jarring about this confession that he had made to himself. And it had been a strange sensation, falling in love with someone after everything he’d been through. It had been a sad sensation, because Tony dated so many people (all brilliant and modern) for so little time and Steve didn’t stand a chance. But he hadn’t thought of drinking or of forgetting.

No, that was reserved for what had happened two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago, Tony had walked into Steve’s room. He was smiling so Steve smiled too. But then he held out his hand and Steve couldn’t smile anymore.

There was ring glittering on Tony’s finger- an engagement ring. It was a silver band with diamonds and it was all wrong, wrong, wrong. Tony was gold and rubies, red and gold, iron man.

“Ty asked. I said yes.” Tony’s words were short, clipped and tinged with disbelief. He sounded a little afraid, too unsure for what should have been such a happy occasion. The thing was, Steve had known that Tony and Tiberius were childhood friends who had had an on and off thing going on from time to time. But he didn’t think they were serious or permanent and _marriage_ , oh god, nothing said permanent like marriage. 

“I- wow, that’s really, uh, great, I- when?”

“Two weeks. Pepper is gonna be so pissed when I tell her.”

“You haven’t told her yet?”

“Well, I’ll procrastinate that confrontation because Pepper’s wrath is terrifying. Rhodey’s time zones are all off. And well, you’re one of my best friends so I guess you’re the first to know.” Steve was touched by that but it hurt too. Best friends was all he’d get which was fine. He was happy if Tony was happy. That was how love was supposed to work, right?

“Oh,” he said, not betraying any of his actual thoughts.

“Look, I love Ty but I do value your opinion. If you think I’m doing this wrong or going fast, then I’ll reconsider.” _I love Ty,_ he had said. The words were so easy. They didn’t get caught up in his throat the way Steve’s words always had when he’d tried to tell Tony. That was the privilege of loving and being loved back, a privilege that Steve would never get, not from Ton, at least.

“I’m just surprised,” Steve replied, which was honest. 

“Yeah, me too. I thought he’d break up with me, to be honest.” He had gone soft and Steve was angry. He was angry at Tiberius Stone for not making sure that Tony knew how loved he was. Tony deserved to feel appreciated. Steve would have made sure that he knew. But Steve couldn’t do that except as a friend. It wasn’t his place, it was Tony’s fiancé’s place.

He looked at the ring again, at the diamonds glinting in the dim light. He thought about Tony’s hands, about how he’d them painstakingly so many times, trying to get every little crease and wrinkle and callous right. He thought of how they were rough and strong, how they created the most incredible things. He thought of the way Tony moved them around when he spoke about all the science that Steve could never comprehend. He had never seen Tony’s hands as still as they were now.

“Tony, are you happy?” he finally asked.

“Always,” Tony replied and there was an almost-smile in those two syllables.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

So there he was, two weeks later, unable to drink away his sorrows. Tony looked...well he didn’t exactly look happy, per se, but relieved. He looked a little lighter, less worried. The stress lines in his face seemed to have smoothened out. And of course he looked beautiful and Steve hated himself for noticing the way the tuxedo clung to those powerful legs and that stunning ass.

But something seemed off. The wedding was organised completely by Pepper, of course, who had been secretly delighted to do it, even as she whined about the short notice. Colonel Rhodes was coming in and would have arrived on American soil a night before. All the Avengers were there, decked in their finery (except for Thor who had been appalled at the fact that capes were not worn for Midgardian weddings and was wearing a bright red one over the suit Jane had made him don). Even Clint was dressed up for the occasion, no food spilt on his attire. Natasha, of course, looked wonderful as always and Steve noticed how Bucky’s eyes followed her around everywhere. Everyone was here, and everyone was happy.

Yet something seemed off. Tony was wearing a black and white tux, which was extremely uncharacteristic. The Tony Stark Steve knew would come in the Iron Man armour or a painfully bright red tux or at least some kind of god awful bow tie that Pepper would hate. Everything was too quiet, muted somehow. The calm before a storm.

Or perhaps Steve was being ridiculous. The nausea he felt was probably because the man he was in love with was marrying someone else, not because there was any sort of threat to the wedding. What kind of idiot villain would attack an Avenger’s wedding, anyway?

So he willed his shaking leg to calm down. He tried to smile a little brighter. Even if he could never truly be happy for Tony, he wanted Tony to think he was. Tony shouldn’t have to worry about Steve on his wedding day. He watched the wedding, watched Tony and Tiberius look at each other in the eye. He heard the priest ask about objections.

He wanted to stand up and say that he objected. He wanted to stand up and tell Tony that he was in love with him. He began to lose himself in a fantasy where the preacher would ask the people gathered to either speak then or forever hold their peace and Steve would stand up and tell Tony everything he hadn’t been able to say for the past few months. And Tony would smile, the first real smile of the day. Everyone would look at him with horrified looks but all he would see was Tony because when Tony looks at him with that focussed look of his, the rest of the room blurs. He’d beg Tony not to say a single vow and Tony would laugh in joy and thank Steve for having been there. They’d be willing run away, but they wouldn’t have to because Nat and Clint and Bucky and Rhodes and Pepper and Bruce and Thor and all those who mattered would smile at them.

But Steve had very conveniently left out one person in his fantasy- Ty Stone. Tiberius Stone who loved Tony and who would be Tony’s _husband_ in only a few minutes. They both deserved this happiness and Steve could never be so selfish and cruel as to take it away from either of them by causing a scene. He thought about how Tony seemed muted and silenced and realised that perhaps his feelings had indeed been clouding his judgement. Tony was happy, of course he was. Steve probably just couldn’t see it, had probably just been imagining what his brain wanted to see.

So when the preacher said, ‘Speak now,’ there was a silence that Steve did not interrupt. 

But then it turned out that he didn’t need to interrupt it because there was a crash and suddenly he was reaching for a shield that he’d left behind in his room and there was gleaming metal appearing over Tony’s tuxedo and he felt the air crackle with electricity as Thor’s hammer arrived.

Before the faceplate closed, Steve thought he saw Tony’s face fill with relief.

But there was no time to think about any of that. He had to get to his shield and then get to Tony. Or get to Tony and then the shield. Thankfully, all the Avengers had their comms on them.

“Iron Man, are you all right?”

“Right as rain, Cap. Just a little miffed that my wedding’s been interrupted.”

“Sure didn’t look that miffed,” came Natasha’s voice. She had this way of making scathing and sarcastic comments sound like observations.

“Oh well, maybe you were right and the fact that Ty hasn’t said a thing to me today is making me second guess this.” Tony had to be joking, right? Besides, Steve couldn’t afford getting distracted by some random comment.

“Hey, aren’t these Vanko’s droids? From, like, 2010?” Clint said.

“So they are. Looks like Hammer found some lying around when he escaped jail.”

“He did _what_? To-Iron Man, how is this the first time I’ve heard of this?”

“Oh, sorry Cap, I guess it slipped my mind?”

“That’s a terrible excuse. If you hadn’t just got your wedding crashed, I’d be yelling at you.”

“It’s not that bad, these aren’t even as strong as the ones I’d fought back then. It’s honestly more of a distraction.”

“Wedding’s still off for now. All the guests have been evacuated,” said Bruce. He hadn’t hulked out yet but was helping Happy and Rhodey get everything in order.

“What about Tiberius?” Steve asked.

“He’s…Rhodes, do you know where Ty Stone is?” There was some indistinct yelling. “Sorry, no clue. But he should be safe, I’ll go look.”

“This is exhausting,” Tony groaned. 

“If you’re tired, you can stand down. The rest of us will manage this.”

“What, no, it’s fine. This is annoying. I’m okay. I’m a strong boy, Cap.”

“Alright, then I guess we won’t need celebratory shawarma when we’re done.”

“Captain America, you are talking to a man whose wedding has been ruined and you don’t even offer him food for all the trauma he has suffered this day. Such apathy, from a national icon? I am shocked. I am outraged. I-”

“Thought so.”

“Can we get something else, this time? We need a new thing.”

“Shut up, Hawkeye, otherwise I’m not replacing all the arrows you’ve just lost.”

And just like that, the battle was over and they were all on their way for shawarma, Steve and Tony starting out first as Clint and Nat stayed back to report to Fury and Thor went to look for Bruce.

They ordered and leaned back, barely tired. Everything was so normal and suddenly it was all too much, looking at Tony still in the armour with a ruined tuxedo underneath.

 _I love him. I’m in love with him,_ Steve thought again.

“You’re what now?” 

Tony had gone completely white, the shawarma that he’d been so vigorously digging into suddenly abandoned. He’d said it out loud, of course he’d do something stupid like that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that,” he started but then Tony’s face fell a little. “Not because it isn’t true.”

“You can’t possibly think that you love me, I mean, come on Steve, have you seen me?”

“What are you talking about, Tony? You’re the bravest person I know. You’re brilliant and you’re funny. You were the first person who treated me normally and not like I was made of glass. And you gave me a home. And a family. I couldn’t possible not love you. I know I’m not the kind of person you’d like but that doesn’t make me love you any less. I mean, God, Tony you were getting _married_ and all I could think about was how much I wished that it was me you loved enough to even look at, let alone-”

“I’ve always looked at you, Steve. I- are you saying that this whole time, I could have had you instead?”

“God, Tony you don’t even have to ask and I would have offered myself to you.”

“This was why Natasha thought Ty was a bad idea. She knew. Of course she knew. I thought she was saying it because she knew I loved you but this whole time. Oh my god, I’ve been doing everything wrong.”

“You love me?” And Steve’s voice was soft and fragile, like the words had barely made their way out.

“I’ve loved you for so long. And I thought I loved Ty, enough to move on, but here you are, on what might have just been one of the worst days of my life and you’re telling me you love me and all I can think about is kissing you and then I realise I’m being unfaithful to Ty who, to be honest, hasn’t been the best boyfriend or fiancé, but I can’t. I’m not a cheater and-”

“I don’t-you don’t have to break things off with him because you feel bad for me. I don’t want to intrude or anything. I didn’t mean to-”

“Steve, I’m not doing this out of pity. I’m doing it out of pure selfishness. I’m in love with you. I mean, our timing is terrible, but nothing changes how I feel about you and I thought Ty did but here I am, still irrevocably and irreversibly in love with you.”

“I- gosh, Tony I don’t know what to say. I just, never thought this would, I need a minute, I’m just, uh, processing.” And Tony smiled at him fondly, the way he smiled at Dum- E when he thought Steve wasn’t looking, the way he smiled at Rhodey when he he saw him after a long time, the way he smiled at the Spider-kid when he got excited, the way he smiled at those that he loved. 

And then his phone rang and Tiberius Stone flashed across the screen. Steve could have heard the conversation if he’d tried but it wasn’t his place to intrude. And he couldn’t help but feel incredibly guilty because Tiberius would be heartbroken, surely, and it would be all because of him.

Tony nodded every now and then, his face growing weary with each word. When the call cut, he was silent for a second.

“That was Bruce. They found Ty.”

“How-how is he?”

“Hopefully in SHIELD custody.”

He- what?”

“Turns out he’d planned this with Hammer, they just messed up timing. It was supposed to be after the official ceremony as a distraction. Turns out Ty Stone actually hated me because of some rivalry between our fathers and he wanted to ruin my company.”

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” said Steve, sudden rage coursing through his veins at what Stone had done to Tony.

“It’s fine, he’ll be rotting in a very secure prison. Besides, I don’t really care. Kinda finding it hard to be sad right now.”

“Oh, yeah?” asked Steve, voice teasing. “Why’s that.”

“Why don’t you come here and show me?”

Steve had drawn Tony’s lips too- the way they were pursed when he tried to stay silent, the way they’d pucker up just later when he’d realise that he had to say something. He’d drawn them the way they were parted just a little when Tony slept. He knew the shape of those lips so well that he could draw them in his sleep.

But he’d never imagined them to be this soft.

He smiled then, giddy with happiness. 

_I love him. I’m in love with him. I’m so in love with him,_ he thought. _And he loves me, too._

For a split second, everything was perfect.

“I’m sorry, what the fuck?” came Clint’s voice behind them. Steve laughed, pulling away, his hand dropping from Tony’s cheekbone to his hand till they were intertwined. He supposed that they had some explaining to do.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Two years later, when Steve and Tony got married, Thor officiated. Tony refused to wear anything but a painfully red tuxedo which Pepper spent an hour berating him for. 

When Thor asked if there were any objections, there wasn’t silence, but laughter, coming from all the Avengers gathered there, like they found the very idea of someone objecting absurd.

But Steve could barely hear them because Tony was looking at him with that focussed look of his and everything else had blurred away. Steve couldn’t get drunk, but when he finally kissed Tony, his husband Tony, Tony Stark-Rogers, he thought that the whole point of wanting to drink was letting go and feeling free. And in Tony’s arms, right there, he’d never felt freer.

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had Speak Now stuck in my head and kept listening to it and then this happened. I was supposed to be studying biology but fuck photosynthesis, Stony>>>  
> I have a Tumblr - [ thesurielbitch](https://thesurielbitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
